Total Crazy Action!
by Lighting Pikachu 1001
Summary: A brand new season equals brand new Drama!Characters from cartoons,books and video games from Season 1 returned to face another season with brand new characters such as Five nights at Freddy's,Billy and Mandy,and Invader Zim!Who would win this time?Season 1 on crossover section of regular show or my profile.
1. Old Characters and New Characters

Chapter 1:Old Characters and New Characters

**Chris-Welcome Back!Last season we had over 100 contestants competing over the grand Prize!In the end however,It was against a Dog named Courage and a evil Cat named Katz,which ended up having Courage winning the grand Prize!This season,it is gonna bring even more DRAMA!This time the contestants are given challenges based on action and movie thrills!Contestants from season 1 are competing to get the grand prize again,this time with new contestants joining in as well...Who would win?Who would lose?Find out on Total Crazy Action!**

**X**

Chef-When are they arriving Chris?

Chris-Any moment...Wait!Here they come!

(A Limousine stops...And Brayan and Jesse step out!)

Jesse-Hey there Chris!I'm ready to compete again!

Brayan-Same here!

Chris-Brayan,Jesse!Welcome to season 2!

Jesse-It feels awesome!

Brayan-I hope I win this one,Last time I got out way too early!

Chef-You mean 96th...

Jesse-And I got 6th place!

Chris-Please stand right beside us...

Both-Ok.

(Another limousine appears...and out came Mordecai,Margaret,Rigby,Eileen and CJ!)

Mordecai-Hey guys!

Margaret-You ready to win this one guys?

CJ-You know it!

Eileen-It's great that you 2 are friends now.

Rigby-And don't mention we got out before Jesse...

Jesse-Oh well,Great to see you back!

Chris-Step aside by me...

(Another Limousine appears...and out came Jay!)

Jay-Hey guys!

Brayan-Your by yourself?

Jay-Yeah...The other guys can't compete...

Mordecai-I'm sure they will come next season...

Jay-Thanks!

(Another limousine appears and...Luke,Zack and Jay(P) step out!)

Chris-Welcome pokemon trio!

Zack-Hey guys!

Jay(P)-Let's win this!

Luke-This is awesome!

(Another limousine appeared and...out came Carl!)

Carl-Aw man...I'm the only Book character here!

Chris-Actually,we got another Book character!

Carl-Where?

Chris-In the next few limos.

(A limo appeared and out came...Inky(V) and Clyde(V)!)

Clyde(V)-Alright!

Inky(V)-New season!

Chris-Great to see ya 2!

Carl-Yes!You guys are competing!

(A limo appeared and out came...Katz,Cajun Fox and Kitty!)

Mordecai-NNOOOO!

Jesse-Not you again!

Katz-I may have lost last season but that still means that i'm still coming back!

Carl-WHY Chris!?

Chris-Just to bring out more drama between you guys.

Margaret-Please tell me that you did not brought in more people that we hate...

Kitty-Of course he did!Too bad for your boyfriend not to be in the finale.

CJ-Hey!Don't say that to my friend!

Cajun Fox-Since when did you sided with them?

CJ-Because I was wrong to be evil last season...This season I changed!I'm gonna kick your butts this time!

Jesse-Yeah CJ!

Kitty-Glad you say that!Were gonna kick your butts as well!

Rigby-How?You 3 are the only ones around here that are evil!

Chris-Not quite...

Everyone-Huh?

Chris:Didn't you guy's remember at the finale that I said new contestants are coming?

Carl-Wait a second...Mandy is coming!

Jesse-What!?

Katz-Not her!

Chris-Yup!Mandy did say she is gonna compete this season...along with 12 new contestants!

Mordecai-Mandy is gonna cause more trouble than Katz!

Katz-No she's not!I'm the main villain around here!

Chris:Looks like they showed up!

(A limo arrives and out came...Mandy and Grim!)

Mandy-This time,I'm the one who is getting the cash!

Carl-You!

Mandy-What do you want booger bot?

Grim-Hello.

Jay-Hi Grim.

Eileen-At least grim is not evil...

(A limo arrives and out came...ZIM!)

Zim-Hello earthlings!I'm here to take over your planet and rule it!(Laughs evilly)

Rigby-Really?

Inky(V)-An alien?

Zim-Don't you dare call me that!My name is Zim!

Clyde(V)-Ok,ok...

Luke-He seems like trouble like Mandy...

Jay(P)-Yeah!

Zack-Me too!

(A limo arrives and out came...Foxy and Bonnie!)

Foxy-Hello lads!

Bonnie-Hello!

Zim-Who are they?

Bonnie-Im a robot bunny and he is a robot fox.

Foxy-Yar!

Rigby-That fox looks so cool!

Eileen-And the bunny is cute!

(Bonnie and Foxy Blushed)

Bonnie-Aw thanks!We are both boys that get that so often at the pizzeria.

Chris-Alright!It's time for the final limo!And I have to tell ya...These are contestants that you never wanted here...

Grim-I wonder who it is...

Jesse-I hope they won't be too much of a problem...

Mordecai-Relax Jesse,They can't be that bad...

(A limo arrives)

Jay(P)-Why does it look sinister than the others?

(The door opened...)

Margaret-Anyone in there?

(And out came...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Evil Jesse,Evil Brayan,Evil Carl,Evil Inky(V),Evil Clyde(V),Evil Jay(P),Evil Zack and Evil Luke!)

(Everyone Gasps)

Evil Jesse-Ha!You better be surprise!

Evil Brayan-Because now we are gonna win!

Evil Luke-Big Time!

Jesse-No!

Evil Zack-Too bad for you guys!

Evil Jay(P)-Were in the competition now!

Evil Carl-Yeah!

Mordecai-You guys are going down!

Evil Clyde(V)-Who says so?

Evil Inky(V)-Your the ones who are going down!(The good and evil counterparts glare at each other)

Chris-Ok,It's time to show you the rules and Changes.

X

Chris-The challenges are going to be movie themed and the elimination palace is different,along where your staying.

Jay(P)-Ok...

Chris-And this time...3 teams!Team Terrorism are the evil versions along with Zim and Grim...this is your trailer.

Evil Jesse-Really?

Chris-Team Thundering Thunder are the good versions along with Kitty and CJ.

CJ-Ok?

Chris-Team Grazing Grass are Mordecai,Margaret,Rigby,Eileen,Bonnie,Foxy,Cajun Fox,Jay,Mandy and Katz!

Mordecai-What!?

Foxy-Patience lad...

Katz-No way am I staying with those birds!

Chris-Ok,Then...you can sleep with the bears if you want to...

Katz-The Trailer is good...

Chris-Alright,The camara booth is back inside this portable tiolet...Who wants to go first?

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Jesse-This just got worst!**

**Brayan-Who knows what they will do?!**

**Mordecai-I can't believe they brought Katz again!**

**Katz-This time,I'm not letting anyone get in my way...**

**Evil Jesse-Oh don't worry,I'll deal with all of them!(Laughs evilly)**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Chris-Alright,take a good night rest...First Challenge begins tomorrow!Good Night!

**First Challenge!**


	2. Alien Abduction

Chapter 2:Alien Abduction!

**Chris-After the series began,they has been fierce rivalry between the Old and New!Today marks the first elimination of the season!Who would win?Who would lose?Find out on Total Crazy Action!**

**X**

(TS Trailer)

Evil Brayan-What time is it?

Evil Jesse-I don't know...

Evil Carl-Don't worry about it!

Evil Jay(P)-Yeah!We have to get rid of those 2 teams!

Evil Zack-We have to try our best to win!

Evil Inky(V)-Anyone knows where the food is?

HONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Everyone-AHHHHH!

Evil Clyde(V)-Alright!Who did that!?

Chris-Attention all actors,Meet me outside the trailers to begin your first challenge!

X

Chris-Welcome actors!

Jesse-So you called us actors now instead campers?

Chris-Yup!

Evil Jesse-What a moron.

Jesse-Don't you dare start!

Bonnie-Uh Jesse...

Foxy-Jesse,Calm down...

Jesse-Ok.(Takes a deep breath)

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Jesse-I swear I wanna Fight him right now!**

**Bonnie-Jesse really needs to chill out.**

**Foxy-I feel bad for the lad like this...**

**Evil Jesse-1 thing that I like is just to annoy him.**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Chris-This is Mess Hall Grounds!Where you get your food from our Chef Hatchet!

Chef-Rrrrr...(Glares at them)

Brayan:Uhhhhh...

Evil Brayan-Go ahead...Talk to the guy!

Jesse-Wait,I'll do it!

Brayan-Jess no!

Jesse-He there Chef,can I get my breakfast now?

Chef-You ain't getting no breakfast today!The others get their breakfast today when you don't!

Jesse-Ok,I'm magical anyway so I can survive without food for a while...See ya chef!

Chef-...0_0

X

Carl-Wow,best food of the world...Thanks chef...

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Carl-I was being Sarcastic...**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Katz-I can't wait until I get my money,That stupid dog ruined My chances!

Mandy-Hey,Why don't we make an alliance to get ourselves further into the game?

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Mandy-I'm winning this thing today!**

**Katz-Hmm...She might be useful after all.**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Katz-You got yourself a deal!

Mandy-Great!

Kitty-Can we join?

Mandy-Sure...I guess.

Cajun Fox-Alright,Should we get someone else included?We already lost the Cloud girl...

Mandy-What about that Zim guy?

Zim-You can count me in!

Katz-Excellent!

Mandy-Alright,here's the plan...We have to break up those birds.

Cajun Fox-How?Those 8 magic idiots are with them.

Mandy-Which is why I got a solution for that.(Glares at The Evil Magic Fiends)

X

Mordecai-So,wonder whats our first challenge.

CJ-I don't know...Maybe something something Extreme!

Eileen-I think we should pay attention to Katz and Mandy.

Rigby-Why?

Margaret-I think they are forming an alliance.

Mordecai-Well we should make one too to stop them!

CJ-Alright,who's in it?

Margaret-Well us obivously,Jesse and the others would help us out they could be in it.

Rigby-What about Grim and Jay?

Eileen-Sure,I'll go ask them.

X

Eileen-Hey Jay.

Jay-What's up Eileen?

Eileen-My friends and I were thinking that maybe you would want to be part of our alliance to get rid of Katz and Evil Jesse.

Jay-Sure,I don't like Evil Jesse after what he did...

Eileen-Ok.

X

Eileen-I finished talking with Grim and he said yes.

Foxy-Hello lass.(Waves at Eileen)

Bonnie-Mind if we sit here?We kinda have each other now that we are the only 2 competing from Freddy's.

Mordecai-Sure.

Foxy-Thank you laddy.

CJ-We wondering if you 2 can join us to get rid of Katz and Evil Jesse...

Foxy-Of course!That Scallywag is always up to something...

Bonnie-After that happen...

Chris-It's challenge time!Everyone,please meet me by the Action set pronto!

X

Grim-Where are we?

Inky(V)-I have no clue.

Chris-Today's challenge is a little bit of a hide and seek game.

Evil Clyde(V)-Boring!

Chris-...But this is a game of hide and seek where you have to hide from the alien inside this mothership before he Abducts you!In order to win,you must take 1 of it's eggs and escape the ship before he gets you with his gun made of goo.

Clyde(V)-Sounds easy enough.

Chris-However this ship acts like a maze,meaning that it could also have dead ends.

Carl-Aw man...

Chris-The team that got everyone covered in goo or did not get an egg before the others will eliminate someone off the your mark!Get !

X

Mordecai-Come on everyone must stick together.(Sees chef in a lizard costume with a gun)

Margaret-Run!(Eileen gets splattered)

Eileen-No!

X

Katz-Alright,Follow me.(Bumps into Kitty)

Kitty-Hey there babe.(Kisses Katz)

Katz-I'll get you back muffin...(Kisses Kitty)

Mandy-Get a room...

Cajun Fox-We have a challenge to win!

Katz-Of right...Sorry(Blushes)

Kitty-Let's search together.

Mandy-Alright,everyone follow 's to sabotage some people...

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Cajun Fox-I just love her attitude!**

**Katz-We have the bigger lead into winning this!**

**Kitty-Great!Now we could get these fools voted off!**

**Mandy-If I want to get further,I have to sabotage the others...**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Jesse-Had anyone seen Kitty?

CJ-She must have wondered around somewhere.

Clyde(V)-Who knows.(Shrugs)

Chef-Prepare to be Slimed!(Slimed Luke,Jay(P),and Zack)

Zack-Aw man!

Luke-Where out!

Jay(P)-Guys!Run!

Carl-Ahhh!(Runs away)

X

Evil Jesse-Now where could those eggs be?

Grim-They must've hidden them somewhere...

Zim-Fools!Turn around!There's the Monster!

Chef-You have been slimed!(Slimed all the evil counterparts)

Evil Luke-Drats!

Grim-Zim,come on!We have to get out of here!

Zim-Alright!(Grumbles)

X

Foxy-So,you got a crush on anybody?

Bonnie-Na,not even the girls at the pizzeria...

Foxy-Ehh,Neither have I...

Bonnie-Foxy watch out!(Leaps at him out of the way and landing on his chest)

Foxy-What was that?

Bonnie-It looked like a crowbar...(They look at each other and blush)

Foxy-Heh...

Chef-There you are!(Slimes them)

Bonnie-Aw yuck!

Foxy-We lost!

(Meanwhile above them)

Mandy-Yes!We got them out!

Katz-Did you saw that?

Kitty-Saw what?

Cajun Fox-What they did back there...

Kitty-I have no idea what are you talking about...

Katz-Just forget it.

X

Carl-I think I heard Bonnie screamed...

Jesse-I guess he's out.

CJ-Guys look!(Opens a door to a room full of eggs)

Inky(V)-Yes!We found them!

Mordecai-Yes,we found them!

Grim-There they are!

Brayan-Grab 1 quick!

Chef-Not so fast!(Slimed Mordecai,Margaret and CJ)

CJ-No!

Margaret-Eww!It's on my clothes!

Mordecai-I can't see!

Zim-Got one!

Grim-Let's get outta here!

Clyde(V)-Got one!

Rigby-I got it!

Chef-Release My eggs!(Slimes Eileen and Brayan)

Eileen-This is so un-call for.

Brayan-I agree with you.

Katz-What's going on here?

Chef-You must be slimed!(Slimes Katz,Kitty,Mandy and Cajun Fox)

Jesse-The Exit!

Clyde(V)-Hurry!

X

Chris-Hmm...Wonder what's taking so long...

(Jesse,Rigby and Zim opened the door and fall)

Jesse-Ow!

Rigby-Uhh...

Zim-Curse My pain!

Chris-Zim and Rigby's team won the challenge!

Everyone-What!?

Jesse-But what about me?

Chris-Your egg cracked open when you fell.

Zack-Aw man!

Chris-People who have been slimed,go to the washrooms to wash up...

Jay-Man,My clothes are covered with slime!(Walks to the washrooms)

Chris-Team Thundering Thunder,meet me by the Gilded Chris Ceremony.

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**CJ-Our,First challenge and we lost!?Well,The only person in our team is Kitty,so...**

**Jesse-Well then,This is an easy choice to make...**

**Carl-Meh...**

**Inky(V)-That challenge made me showered all the slime off me...**

**Clyde(V)-I guess there's 1 person for me to vote for...**

**Jay(P)****-The challenge should had been easier!**

**Zack-Easy Choice!**

**Luke-I wonder how it looks like.**

**Brayan-At least I'm not leaving today,thanks to Jess...(Blushes)**

**Kitty-They better not vote for me!**

**Tiolet Cam off-**

(Gilded Chris Ceremony Music)

Chris-Alright!It's time for the votes...Under your seats are your voting devices,pick one loser you want to go to the walk of shame and into the Lame-O-Sine,In order to leave.

(Team Thundering Thunder Gasps)

Chris-When I call your name,You will get a gilded Chris award meaning that you got invincibility and that your safe...The person who does not get one get's voted off!Get ready to cast your votes!

(Everyone picks a character)

Chris-Alright,Chef come here!

(Everyone laughs at chef)

Carl-(Laughs)Why does he have to have a dress on him?

Chef-(Glares at them)

Chris-Anyway,the first award goes to...Jesse!

Jesse-Yes!(Grabs his award)

Chris-Carl,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Brayan,Luke...

Carl-Alright!

Chris-...Jay(P) and Zack!

Kitty-What!?

CJ-Uh oh...(Looks nervous)

Chris-And the final Gilded Chris goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

...CJ!

CJ-Yes!

Kitty-No!How did I lose?!

Chris-Sorry Kitty,You got 9 votes for you...

Kitty-This is ridiculous!

Chris-Chef!

X

Kitty-Let go of me!(Pushes her to the Lame-O-Sine and it drives off)

Chris-And that is one contestant down!Who would win?Who would lose?Find Out next time on Total Crazy Action!

**Votes-**

**Kitty-CJ,Jesse,Brayan,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Carl,Jay(P),Zack,Luke(9)**

**CJ-Kitty(1)**

**30th-Kitty**

**29 left!:D**


	3. 80's Style!

Chapter 3:80's style!

**Chris-Last Time on Total Crazy Action!The teams have split up to escape the horrible alien known as chef!In the end,Team Thundering Thunder had lost the first challenge and are ordered to vote someone off!That someone was Kitty!Who tried to stay but left...Who would win?Who would lose?Find out on Total Crazy Action!**

**X**

Team Grazing Grass's trailer.

Katz-Why did they vote her off!

Foxy-What happened?

Katz-The Thundering Thunders voted off my Girlfriend!They must pay!

Eileen-Maybe it's for the best...

Katz-Shut it mole!

Bonnie-Aw come on...You should just forget it.

Foxy-Yeah!

**Tiolet Cam on-**

**Katz-(Counts with his fingers)Blue Bird,Red Bird,Cloud Girl,The mole,Those magic idiots and Now that fox and bunny...Maybe I should get back at those 2 by telling everyone what happened with them last challenge!(Laughs Evilly)**

**Foxy-He doesn't have to be rude at times like this...**

**Bonnie-I heard worst from Freddy...**

**Eileen-Well that was harsh.**

**Tiolet Cam off-**

Katz-Oh yeah?Well I should tell you guys this!That Fox and Bunny were blushing at each other when chef got them last challenge!

Rigby-What?!

Mordecai-They did!?

Margaret-This isn't a joke right?

Katz-Nope!Those 2 like each other.

Everyone looks at Bonnie and Foxy.

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Bonnie-Oh no!(Covers his face with his ears)**

**Foxy-I can't believe he said that!Well then,He's going down!**

**Rigby-Ha!GAYYYYY!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

(Rigby bursted out laughing)

Bonnie-It's not funny!

Rigby-You mean it's not fonnie!

Eileen-Rigby,don't be mean!

Mandy-I knew it!Those 2 showed affection last challenge when Katz and Cajun Fox said that they were blushing at each other when Bunny boy landed on captain obvious's chest.

Bonnie-I didn't mean to,I lunged at him to push him when he was about to get hit by a crowbar in the head.

Foxy-And how did you know that happened?

Margaret-So your the ones who dropped the crowbar didn't you?

Mandy-So,they deserved it.

Foxy-For what?!

Mandy-Because I felt like it...

Chris-It's challenge time!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Bonnie-I don't like foxy that way...(Blushes)**

**Jesse-Depending on Evil Jesse,I still have to worry about Katz!(Cracks his fingers)**

**Foxy-Freddy would kill me and Bonnie after this...(Blushes)**

**Zack-Pssh,I could have done better!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Chris-Well then,I heard a pretty interesting Talk at Team Grazing Grass trailer...Would you guys mind telling the others?

Jay-No!We don't want to talk about it...

Evil Jesse-Pretty suspicious I say so myself.

Chris-Today's challenge is all by yourself challenge,meaning that only 1 person can win and be safe from elimination!

Everyone-0_0

Chris-Yup!The challenge is that you must have to dress up in an 80's person costume and dance all the way to the town...Watch for the tiles in the dance floor are made of booby traps!So get dress in the dressing room!

X

Chris-Looking good actors!

Cajun Fox-Really?These pants are tight along with my wig!

Chris-You'll get use to it...Now,it's time for the music!(Play's 80's music)

Chris-Everyone!On your mark!Get Set!Go!(Honks the horn)

X

Luke-Watch out!(Avoids the boxing glove)

Chris-Forgot to mention you must dance as well!

Margaret-Ok!

She twirled around while avoiding a baseball nearly hitting her.

Chris-Chef!Start shooting at them with more baseballs!

Zack-CJ,Watch out!

CJ-Huh?(Get's hit)

Chris-CJ's out!

CJ-Aw man!

Grim-Man,this is really hard!(Get's punched in the stomach and falls)

Chris-And Grim is out!

Grim-Curse my Stomach!

Chris-It seems that Jesse knows how to dance 80's style!Chef,hit him!

Chef-Bye bye dance boy!(Fires a baseball and misses)

Jesse-Miss!(Get's electrocuted)

Chris-Jesse's out!

Evil Jesse-Yes!Now to deal with the other's!(Pushes Mordecai aside and he get's shocked)

Mordecai-Ow!What the HECK!?

Chris-Mordecai's out!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Mordecai-I'm gonna get him back for this!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Evil Carl-Take this!(Knocks out Margaret making her fall)

Margaret-Jerk!

Chris-Margaret's out!

Carl-Oh yeah?(Kicks Evil Inky(V) and Clyde(V) making them fall)

Evil Inky(V)-Hey!That's my job!

Evil Clyde(V)-Drats!Were out!

Chris-Yup!

Mandy-It's time for those love birds to lose!(Punches Bonnie)

Bonnie-Hey!

Foxy-Don't you dare hurt the lad!

Mandy-Like I care!Your not the police.(Kicks Foxy over and he get's electrocuted)

Bonnie-Foxy no!

Katz-Take this!(Scratches Bonnie and he falls)

Mordecai-Hey!That's cheating!

Cajun Fox-Who said were cheating Blue Bird?

Chris-The Fonnie team is out!

Brayan-No way am I letting Mandy win.(Get's knocked out by Katz)

Katz-Nice try Magic boy!

Chris-And Brayan is out!

(Carl Lunges at Katz)

Katz-Get off me!

Carl-Never!(Kicks Katz)

Katz-Now there!Ow!

Chris-And Katz is out!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Katz-Curse that Booger bot!**

**Mandy-I got the brains!Those imbeciles can't beat me!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Jay-Come on guys stop fighting.(Get's knocked out)

Evil Carl-Always watch your back!

Chris-Jay is out!

Evil Carl-Ha!(Get's hit and falls)

Chris-Evil Carl is out!

Mandy-Hey chef!Try and hit me!(He fires a baseball at her and she grabs it)

Chef-What?

Mandy-And this is why I don't play games like this chef...(Throws the ball back into the machine and it exploded)

Katz-Nice one!(Get's Shocked)

Chris-Katz is out!Alright!It's time for the big guns!(Press's button to unleash bears inside the disco)

Inky(V)-Are you crazy man?!(Get's knocked out)

Clyde(V)-Uh oh...

Evil Luke-We have to get to the other side!So...Everyone dance!

Mandy-I don't like dancing...(Punches a bear in the face and it runs away)

Evil Jay(P)-Watch out!(Gets hit by a wrecking ball)

Chris-I told ya things would get ugly chef...

Cajun Fox-I will win this!(Get's shocked)

Chris-Cajun Fox is out!

Rigby-Really?

Eileen-Rigby!

Rigby-What?(Get's hit by the wrecking ball)

Rigby-That really hurt!

Chris-Rigbys out!

Eileen-Huh?(Gets shocked)

Chris-Eileen is out!

Zim-Ha!There out!

Evil Luke-In your dreams!(Get hit)

Evil Zack-Huh?Who keeps doing that!?(He,Luke,Carl,Zack and Jay(P) got hit)

Chris-Evil Brayan,Mandy,Evil Jesse,Zim,and Clyde(V) are left!

Evil Brayan-Now way I'm losing to them(Runs)

Clyde(V)-HEY!(Pushes Evil Jesse and he gets shocked)

Evil Jesse-Why you little...

Zim-Time to lead to victory!

Mandy-No so fast alien bug.

Zim-I'm not a bug!(Gets knocked out)

Evil Brayan-I got this on the bag!

Clyde(V)-No your not!(Pushes him and get's hit by a boxing glove)

Mandy-This is my win ghost!(Knocks him over and he falls,Mandy made it the whole way crossed.)

Chris-And Mandy wins!So no votes for her tonight!

Everyone-(Groans)

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Evil Jesse-She stole my win!Now i'm gonna get her back!**

**Bonnie-At least Zim didn't won...**

**Zim-Curse those fools!I should have brought Gir with me instead!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Gilded Chris Ceremony Music.

Chris-Welcome 29 contestants!I'm sure a few of you know this but,there are voting devices under your seats from whom you wish to leave and walk to the walk of shame,into the lame-O-sine and leave!Remember,no votes for Mandy...Along with that,2 people are leaving today!

Everyone Gasps.

Chris-Yes you heard me.I said TWO,anyway make your votes!Chef!

Everyone laughs.

Chef-I hate my life...

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Mandy-Who needs this dumb show anyway.I just want my money.**

**Evil Jesse-Stupidest dress ever!(Falls down laughing)**

**Bonnie-Who wears that?!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Chris-Alright!The votes have been casted,when I say your name,you will get a gilded Chris award similar to marshmallows...First one goes to Foxy!

Foxy-Sweet!(Catches his Gilded Chris)

Chris-Next is Bonnie!Then CJ,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Evil Brayan,Jesse,Carl,Evil Carl,Luke,Zack,Jay(P),Margaret...

CJ-Sweet!I'm still in!

Chris-Next is Evil Luke,Evil Zack,Evil Jay(P),Eileen,Zim,Rigby,Katz,Cajun Fox,Jay,Grim,Mandy and Brayan...

Jay-Alright!I got one!

Chris-...Surprisingly Evil Jesse...

Evil Jesse-HA!(Catches his Gilded Chris)

Chris-Which leads to Evil Inky(V),Evil Clyde(V) and Mordecai!

Mordecai-What!?

Evil Clyde(V)-That Blue bird better be a loser!

Evil Inky(V)-But that leads 1 of us going with him!

Evil Clyde(V)-Just Great...

Rigby-Mordo!You got this!

Chris-And the final Gilded Chris goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Mordecai!

Evil Clyde(V)-What!?

Mordecai-I'm still in?!

Evil Inky(V)-This is absurd!We can't lose!

Chris-Yes you can!And I got police to take you over to the Lame-O-Sine!

Evil Clyde(V)-Curse you Chris!

Evil Inky(V)-I can't believe this!

X

Jesse-Good riddance to them!

Chris-And that leads 27 remaining!Who would win?Who would lose?Find out on Total Crazy Action!

**Voters and The Voted Numbers-**

**Brayan-Evil Brayan,Evil Jesse(2)**

**Evil Jesse-Jesse,Brayan(2)**

**Mordecai-Evil Carl,Evil Inky(V),Evil Clyde(V),Evil Luke,Evil Zack,Evil Jay(P)(6)**

**Evil Clyde(V)-Katz,Carl,Luke,Jay(P),Zack,Inky(V),Clyde(V),CJ,Eileen,Rigby(10)**

**Evil Inky(V)-Cajun Fox,Mandy,Mordecai,Margaret,Foxy,Bonnie,Jay,Grim,Zim(9)**

**28th-Evil Inky(V)**

**29th-Evil Clyde(V)**

**30th-Kitty**


	4. Indiana Jones:Adventure To Lost City!

Chapter 4:Indiana Jones:Adventure To Lost City!

**Chris-Welcome Back to Total Crazy Action!Last challenge the contestants have to go against each other in order to stay in the Game!However,Mandy won the challenge by purposely sabotaging them!We even found out a little bit of romance with Foxy and Bonnie...Will Mandy sabotage's cause major mayhem to the contestants?Find out on Total Crazy Action!**

Craft and services tent:

Jesse-Alright,what's the plan now?

Carl-I don't know,But at least we got 2 of them out.

Zack-Yeah!I'm glad that happened,But I think we should worry about mandy first.

X

Mordecai-So,has anyone seen Bonnie and Foxy?

Katz-Why do I care.

Margaret-I think they went on a stroll outside...

Rigby-Heh,There probably making out with each other right now.

Cajun Fox-Ha!Maybe they should start having babies and be embarrassed forever in television!

Rigby,Katz,and Cajun Fox Laugh.

Eileen-Rigby,don't judge people on who you like...

Mordecai-Yeah!If they like each other,then let them be.

Jay-Besides,Rigby is starting to act like a complete jerk right now.

Rigby-No i'm not!

Mordecai-Yes you are!Ever since you found out about them yesterday.

Jay-Even by calling them Fonnie.

Mandy-Whatever,those 2 losers can enjoy their time alone,while i'll eliminate them.

Margaret-But your eliminating your own team!

Mandy-Like I care,I'm here to get the Money!...Not to make friends.

Mordecai-Your starting to act as Katz did last season!

Katz-Don't include me in it Blue Bird!

Mordecai-Ok,That's it!(Punches Katz)

Katz-Oh,so you wanna go?

CJ-Guy's stop it!

Grim-Yeah!You guys are starting to act like animals when you fight!

Katz-Excuse you,we are animals!

Foxy-Were Back!

Rigby-Hey look!It's fox/bunny couple!(Laughs)

Jesse-Couple?!

Carl-Rigby!Stop it!Your giving some people ideas to eliminate us!

Evil Jesse-To late!I got the perfect plan!

Luke-Can you shut your mouth for 2 seconds please?

Evil Brayan-Try all you want!We ain't listening!

Chris-It's challenge time!Meet me at the set in 5 minutes!(Walks away)

Mordecai-So,what did you guys do when you had your stroll.

Bonnie-Nothing personal.(Blushes)

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Evil Jesse-Perfect!The perfect contestants to eliminate first!(Laughs evilly)**

**Bonnie-It's not what it looks like!**

**Brayan-...(Blushes)**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Chris-Ever heard of Indiana Jones?

Mordecai-Heck Ya!I've seen movies all about him!

Chris-Today's challenge is the time period he explored!The mesoamerican era!Or Lost City!

Zim-So what's lost around here?

Chris-It's just a name Zim...Anyway,the challenge is to go through the obstacles of the inside of the hugest temple around here!You must reach the center of the temple in order to collect a Turquoise skull!The second half of the challenge is to escape the temple alive!The team who puts the turquoise skull in this Container wins!Also,beware of zombies and booby traps!

Grim-Zombies?

Chris-It's pretty obvious to people who know why I put zombies here...Anyway!GO!

X

Zim-What are these things anyway?(Points at worms)

Grims-That's just a worm.

Evil Zack-You 2!Come on!We have to win this challenge before the other teams win!

Zim-I don't obey anyone's rules unless it's red and purple!

Evil Jesse-Ok,we can kick you out then.

Zim-No!Fine i'll join!

Evil Brayan-Good!And I think i found the tallest temple!

Evil Luke-Let's get inside there before the other teams make it!

**Tiolet cam on:**

**Zim-I can't believe I have to be in a team with those rascals!**

**Grim-Better him than me.**

**Evil Jay(P)-No way we are losing again!That bratty alien would go if we lose again!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

CJ-Look!(Points at Team Terrorism heading toward a temple)

Jay(P)-Great work CJ!

CJ-Thanks!

Zack-They must have found the tallest temple!

Inky(V)-Well then,what are we waiting for?

Clyde(V)-Let's follow them!

X

Jay-Hey guys!I found the two teams heading toward a temple!

Foxy-Great job there laddy!

Bonnie-Why does it bugs me that there are zombies around here even when it fits the title not good?

(A bug holding a zombie appears)

Mordecai-Now we know why!Run!

X

Inside the temple.

Evil Carl-Were gonna have to do some jumping here.

Evil Brayan-Nonsense!It couldn't be that bad!Evil Jess,catch!

Throws him a rope and he attaches the other end of the rope around him.

Evil Brayan-In case I fall(Jumps on the platforms)

Evil Zack-I hope he doesn't fall down...

Evil Brayan-Uh oh!(Falls down)

Evil Zack-I knew it!

Evil Jesse-The rope!

The rope pulls everyone together.

Zim-Gee,thanks a lot captain obvious!

They drop down.

Team Terrorism-AHHHHHH!

X

Mordecai-Anybody heard that?

Rigby-No.

Margaret-What was it?

Eileen-I heard a scream...

Jay-So did I!

Cajun Fox-Just forget it!

Mandy-Looks like we got ourselves a mini challenge...(Points to a grid with Gold and Red Tiles)

Bonnie-Uhh...

Foxy-How do we get pass this?

Mandy-Easy!We just have to land on the gold tiles,and Don't touch the red ones!

Mordecai-Fine...

Eileen-Guys,I got this!

Jumps to through 3 gold tiles.

Eileen-Well,come on!

Jay-I'm with you Eileen!

Jumps on gold tiles.

Katz-No way am I doing this!

Mordecai-Yes you are!(Pushes Katz aside)

Foxy-Really lad?Again?Ye better get prepared for this...Come on Bonnie!

They jump through the gold tiles on the grid.

Rigby-Ohh,I want to try!

Jumps on a gold tile and loses his balance.

Eileen-Rigby!NO!

He hits a red tile and the floor crashes.

Team grazing Grass-AHHH!

CJ-Whoa!

Looks around.

Inky(V)-This is pretty cool don't ya think?

Clyde(V)-Yup!

Zack-There's a button here.I'll press it!

Carl-Zack!No!It could be a TRAPPPP!

They all fall down!

X

Grim-Ow My head!What happened?

Evil Luke-And why are we with the other 2 teams!?

Bonnie-Huh?!

CJ-What just happened?!

Jesse-Looks like we grouped up as a whole!

Evil Jesse-Thank you captain obvious,we all know that!

Suddenly,a group of adventurers zombies closer to them.

Eileen-Ahhh!Let's get out of here!

Everyone ran away!

X

Margaret-Are we safe?(Cuddles Mordecai)

Mordecai-Yeah!I won't let them hurt you.(Kisses Margaret)

Katz-Gag!

Mordecai-Shut up!

Jay-Too bad you don't have Kitty around right Katz?

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Katz-Seriously!?The blue ninja as well?!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Brayan-I feel so cold!

Jesse-Don't worry buddy!I'll heat you up!(Wraps his arm around him making him blush)

Carl-He he...

X

Evil Jesse-Alright you bozzos!We have to find that skull first!

Evil Carl-No can do Evil Jesse!

Evil Jesse-WHY?!

Evil Brayan-Because it's over there!

Points to a Turquoise skull in the middle of a huge chamber.

Zim-Let's go get it!

X

Mordecai-The skull!

Rigby-We found it!

X

Jesse-We found it!

Evil Jesse-No!We did!

Mordecai-Hey!We found it first!

Yonk!Evil Jesse Grab The skull.

Evil Brayan-It's our's now!

Suddenly the chamber began to break.

Mordecai-Great Job Evil Jesse!Now were going to die!

Evil Jesse-Unless...

Points to a opening.

X

Evil Carl-Let's get out here and get it back to Chris!

Katz-Mine!(Snatches away the skull and runs away)

Evil Jay(P)-HEY!

X

Mordecai-We got the Skull!

CJ-Sorry Mordo,but we need this win.(Snatches away the skull)

Rigby-Aw man!

Evil Zack-It's our's!

X

Mordecai-Stop Them!

Chris-and Team Terrorism wins their first challenge!

Rigby-Wait!There's two teams that lost the challenge!

Chris-Actually,Team Grazing Grass Made it second to get out so that means Team Thundering Thunder has another elimination tonight!

Team Thundering Thunder-What?!

Chris-Yup!You made it out Lost City last!...See ya in the gilded chris ceremony tonight!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Jesse-Sorry CJ.**

**Carl-Well,I feel bad voting CJ.**

**CJ-I think the guys are voting me out,oh least I had some fun!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Gilded Chris Ceremony Music

Gilded Chris Ceremony:

Chris-Welcome back!Looks like your team has to be the weakest out of the 3.

Luke-Aw man!We need to win somehow!

Zack-Of course we need to!

Jay(P)-Were losing more often now!

Chris-You know the drill!Chef Hatchet!Please come with the Gilded Chris Awards!

X

Chris-Alright!It's time for the votes!The gilded chris's go to...Jesse,Inky(V),Brayan,Clyde(V),Luke,Jay(P) and Zack!

Jesse-Alright!

Chris-Which leaves CJ and Carl...The final gilded chris goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Carl!

Carl-Sorry CJ...

CJ-It's ok!I had fun anyway's!Bye guys!

Team Thundering Thunder-Bye CJ!

CJ walks to the Lame-O-Sine and leaves.

Chris-That's 1 more gone,26 left!Who would win?Who would lose?!Find out next time on Total Crazy Action!

**The Voters and Voted Chart-**

**CJ-Jesse,Carl,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Luke,Jay(P),Zack,Brayan(8)**

**Carl-CJ(1)**

**27th-CJ**

**28th-Evil Inky(V)**

**29th-Evil Clyde(V)**

**30th-Kitty**


	5. Breaking the Ice!

Chapter 5:Breaking The Ice!

**Chris-Last Time on Total Crazy Action...The teams explored through an Indiana Jones like adventure named Lost City!Team Terrorism won their first challenge!Sweet right?Turn's out...Team Thundering Thunder gets send to elimination again,elimination CJ in the Process...Will Team Thundering Thunder step up their game or will they just become a huge team mayhem?Find out on Total Crazy Action!**

Craft and Services Tent:

Jesse-Ok,we need to step our game a little.

Zack-Yeah!We are the weakest team already in the beginning of the season!

Brayan-And if we lose another challenge,then we would have to vote each other off..

Inky(V)-Aw man!First Kitty,Now CJ!At least CJ got out before Evil Clyde(V) and Evil Inky(V).

Clyde(V)-Ok!We must all work together in order to not vote each other off!Deal?

Team Thundering Thunder-Deal!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Jesse-I know we can win this time!**

**Brayan-Who knows,maybe we might lose again...**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Zim-(Looking down at his food)Is there anything to eat around here?!

Chef glares at him.

Zim-Oh pardon me chef...

Walks away.

Mordecai-I gotta say it seems our team is winning pretty well.

Rigby-Yeah!We must be the lucky team!

Cajun Fox-Sorry,but the reason why this team is lucky is because I'm the luckiest person around here.

Jay-Pssh...yeah right!This team can't be lucky,we all must make a lose at any point.

Margaret-He's right,at any point,we might lose a challenge.

Eileen-I hope it's not very soon...

Mandy-The reason why is because I got the brains to keep this team from losing a challenge.

Mordecai-As if...

Foxy-Ye best be goin lass...

Bonnie-There's no way it's from Mandy.

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Mandy-Ok then,I might as well make this team lose today.**

**Katz-As if she has the powers to do that.**

**Mordecai-Mandy is starting to make me feel suspicious...**

**Bonnie-Could it been from Mandy this whole time?**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Grim-Hello mon.(Greeting Zim)

Zim-What do you want?

Grim-It's just a quick hello.

Zim-You can say that again,we have to get rid of those 6!

Grim-Why?

Zim-Because they have been so bossy to us need them out.

Grim-Ok mon,I'll try my best with it.

Zim-Thank you!

Chris-It's challenge time actors!Me meet by the set in 10 minutes!

X

Everyone is shivering except for Evil Jay(P) and Jay(P),because Chimchar's are warm blooded and ignite heat.

Chris-I know it's cold but it's a challenge.A Ice age Challenge!

Rigby-Is it about the movie?!

Chris-Sorta,buy it's mostly real Ice Age...

Rigby-Aw man.

Chris-Today's challenge is to get to the bottom of the mountain...However there's a catch.

Mandy-Well?What is it?

Chris-You must get to the bottom by traveling through these caves,containing polar bears!And icicles falling!So instead of walking through these icey caves,you'll be ice skating your way down there!Careful not to break the ice!Or you will be frozen!Along with avalanches causing randomly if you scream...So be quiet if you want to live!

X

Chris-Ready?GO!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Mandy-Those loser's don't realize i'm the one who's doing this!...Such imbeciles.**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Margaret-Wow...this cave is amazing!

Mordecai-Watch out!(Pushes Margaret aside and he gets hit)

Margaret-Mordecai!

Eileen-He's been hit by an icicle!

Rigby-Dude!Mordecai get up!

Mordecai-I'm ok...Let's keep on moving!

Evil Jesse-See ya later losers!

Team Terrorism skates pass them.

Mandy-After them!

Rigby-For once,she's right...Let's get em!

X

Jesse-Guy's be careful!

Dodges Icicles falling.

Brayan-Ugh,were does Chris come up with these challenges?

Luke-I have no idea.

Zack-Watch out!Polar bears!

The polars bears tried to attack them.

Jay(P)-We have to get out of here quick!

They skate toward an opening leading outside in the cave.

Carl-Jump through the ramps!

X

Katz-Out of the way Blue Bird!(Knocks Mordecai over)

Mordecai-As if!(Knocks Katz over)

Katz-We could do this all day if you want to.

Eileen-Guy's!There's a river and a ramp!

Jay-Let's skate through the ramp!

Foxy-Yar!I love this skating thing!

Bonnie-We all do.

They jump through the ramp and made it to the other side.

Rigby-Sweet!We made it across!

Mandy-Not for long...

Points to a group of polar bears.

Cajun Fox-Uh oh...

X

Grim-How long is it until we make it out?

Zim-I don't know,I don't care,I just want to get this challenge over with.

Evil Jesse-There's the other teams!

Evil Luke-Let's sabotage them!

Evil Zack-Yeah!(Hits a wall)

Evil Jay(P)-Ha!Maybe you should have looked were your going.

Helps Evil Zack up.

X

Rigby-What the?!

Get's pushed into the water by Evil Jesse.

Eileen-Rigby!

Mordecai-Dude!What the heck!?

Evil Jesse-I'm not gonna lose again Mordecai,I might as well push you into another river later.

Skates away.

Eileen-Rigby is frozen in Ice!(Picks up the ice block)

Katz-Ha!Maybe that will teach him.

Cajun Fox-Too bad the coon got it coming.(Laughs)

Mordecai-Let's break him out!

(2 minutes later)

Rigby-Ugh!I think i got a brain freeze.

Foxy-Ye all right lad?

Rigby-Yeah.I'm fine.

Bonnie-Let's go!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Rigby-That hurted my brain.(Rub's his head)**

**Cajun Fox-HA HA!**

**Katz-What an idiot!(Laughs)**

**Foxy-Ye best be ready evil jesse!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Jesse-Uh oh!

Falls down the river.

Carl-Guy's!Pick him up!

(1 minute later)

Luke-He's covered in ice!

Jay(P)-I think I could thaw him out.(Uses flamethrower)

Jesse-Ugh,Thanks guys!(Hugs Brayan)

Brayan-Your welcome!(Blushes)

Team Thundering Thunder looked shocked.

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Carl-Now isn't that cute?**

**Luke-I never knew...**

**Zack-Aww...**

**Jay(P)-I hope Brayan doesn't get mad...**

**Inky(V)-Hopefully it turns out good.**

**Clyde(V)-That was pretty unlucky for Jesse to fall down.**

**Brayan-Ok,I like the guy...(Blushes)**

**Jesse-Well,I gave a hug.(Blushes)**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Zim-Drats!Were are we now?!

Grim-Careful mon...

Evil Carl-You don't want us to get squish by an avalanche don't you?

Zim-Like I care!(An avalanche formed)

Evil Jesse-Zim you idiot!

Evil Brayan-Ice skate faster!

X

Jay-Huh?There's an avalanche!

Mordecai-What?!

Mandy-Don't just stand there,Let's get out of here!

Team Terrorism skates pass them.

Margaret-My guess is that they caused it.

Eileen-Agreed.

Rigby-Run!

X

Jesse-I see a finish line!And Chris!

Brayan-Jesse,We got an avalanche incoming!

Carl-Skate Away!

X

Chris-And the winner is Team Thundering Thunder!

Jesse-Alright!Finally!

Chris-Hold up!Where's the other teams?

Katz-AHHHHHHHHH!

CRASH!

Rigby-Ow!That really hurt!

Chris-(laughs)That has to be awesome!And by looking at the recordings,Team Terrorism got 2nd place!

Evil Jesse-Yes!Were safe!

Bonnie-Wait,so that means...

Chris-Yep!Your right Bonnie!Team Grazing Grass,Meet me tonight to vote someone off.

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Bonnie-Jay was right!We couldn't keep on winning!**

**Foxy-Well then,I best be ready.**

**Jay-I told you so!**

**Mandy-Well Zim sabotage us today were it should have been me!(Breaks the Camara)**

**Katz-Blue Bird is next!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Gilded Chris ceremony music.

X

Gilded Chris Ceremony:

Chris-Alright!Your first lost guys,how ya feel?

Rigby-Bad!

Katz-Worser than last challenge!

Chris-Alright!It's time for the votes to begin!

X

Chris-When I call your name...

Mandy-Just get on with it!

Chris-Shesh!Grumpy lately?Anyway the first gilded chris goes to the Fonnie Couple!

Bonnie-Really Chris?!(Blushes)

Foxy-It's ok Bonnie.(Blushes)

Chris-Next is the love birds!

Mordecai-Sweet!

Margaret-All right!

Chris-Next is Eileen.

Eileen-Thank You!

Chris-Mandy and Cajun Fox!

Mandy-Pity...

Cajun fox-I knew i'm lucky!

Chris-Next one goes to Jay!

Jay-Alright!Woohoo!

Chris-Which leaves Katz and Rigby.

Rigby-Hmm hmm,Just give me my award already chris.

Katz-Too bad Coon,your leaving today.

Rigby-In your dreams!

Chris-And the final gilded chris award goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Katz!

Rigby-What!?

Eileen-NO!

Katz-Told ya!(Catches his award)

Mordecai-But how?

Jay-Sorry Rigby,but your starting to act like a jerk right now.

Foxy-The lad is right.

Bonnie-Sorry.

Mandy-Ha!I knew he was useless.

Rigby-Shut up!

Chris-Chef.

X

Rigby-I'll get you 3 back!

Get's in the Lame-O-Sine and he leaves.

Chris-And that leaves 25 left!Who would win?Who would lose?Find out next time on Total Crazy Action!

**X**

**Voters and Voted Chart-**

**Rigby-Mandy,Katz,Cajun Fox,Foxy,Bonnie,Jay(6)**

**Katz-Rigby,Eileen,Mordecai,Margaret(4)**

**26th-Rigby**

**27th-CJ**

**28th-Evil Inky(V)**

**29th-Evil Clyde(V)**

**30th-Kitty**

**Like and Review for more!Chapter 7 is special!**


	6. Beach Rumble

Chapter 6:Beach Rumble!

**Chris-Last time on Total Crazy Action...The actors have a challenge that might them look cool,but they must make it alive by ice skating through a deadly Mountain!...Team Thundering Thunder won their first challenge while Team Grazing Grass lost their first challenge...In the end,Rigby was voted off do to being a complete jerk to some people,mainly it was Foxy and Bonnie...Will Team Grazing Grass win again?Or will they lose another shot for the 10 million?Find out right now on Total Crazy Action!**

**X**

Craft And Services Tent:

Jesse-Well,We finally won a challenge.

Carl-It seems Rigby was voted off...

Inky(V)-Really?Why?

Clyde(V)-They must have done it for a reason.

Brayan-Who knows...They voted him off for being a jerk or something.

Zack-Of course...

Luke-He's right.

Jay(P)-Rigby was a jerk to Bonnie and Foxy.

Jesse-Ok,Let's not worry about them,we need to worry about Mandy,Katz,and our remaining evil selves.

Brayan-What about Zim?

Zim-What about me?

Luke-Oh nothing...

Zim-Hmph!

Walks away.

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Zim-I believe they are trying to take me out,well i'll take them out first!**

**Brayan-Zim can be a little tense sometimes.**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

**X**

Chris-Welcome to the beach!

Mordecai-Woo,So cool!

Margaret-Yeah!What the challenge Chris?

Chris-Simple!You guys will be surfing!

Eileen-Cool!I love surfing!

Katz-So that's it?

Chris-Yup!

Cajun Fox-So no extra challenge?Good enough for me!

Chris-Oh,so you want it more challenging?Well then,there are 5 harbor bell mines in sea,each team must pick a player to surf all the way to the bells and shoot the target with these water guns!The 2 teams that have the most exploded bells wins!The other team get's the boot!Everyone say,thanks Cajun Fox.

Everyone-Thanks Cajun Fox...

Glares at him...

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Zim-That idiot is gonna ruined my plan!**

**Cajun Fox-Unnecessary!**

**Jesse-Well he got himself in a huge problem...**

**Brayan-Just great.**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Chris-You guys got 10 minutes to decide who is gonna surf or else I'll chose the one who seems the weakest!

Brayan-So who should go?

Luke-I think Carl because he has 2 feet.

Carl-But I don't have hands to balance myself.

Jesse-Anyone from our team who thinks Carl should do it,raise your hand!

Everyone else raised their hands.

Carl-What?!

Inky(V)-It can't be that hard.

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Carl-Am a favorite around here or is it just me?!**

**Brayan-Well it was pretty obvious who were gonna chose.**

**Clyde(V)-I chose him to win the that we don't get the boot again.**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

**X**

Zim-So who's going?

Grim-I don't know,but this place seems fantastic mon!

Zim-It's just a beach...

Grim-It's beautiful!

Evil Jesse-Alright...

Evil Brayan-As seen as they are using that Carl brat,then we should chose Evil Carl for this one.

Evil Luke-Ok.

EVil Zack-Fine with me.

Evil Carl-So i'm going?

Evil Jay(P)-Gee...Of course you are...

Chris-Team Grazing Grass!Got a surfer yet?

Mordecai-Were working on it.

Katz-You guy's should let me surf!

Mordecai-No way!Your just gonna make us lose.

Mandy-Hold up big guy,I'm the one in charge.

Margaret-Who made you in charge?

Mandy-I say so myself,I'm winning this thing.

Bonnie-Your still not in charge Mandy.

Mandy-How about you and your boyfriend go make out someplace else?

Foxy-Ye better watch your mouth lassy.

Mandy-Like I care.

Bonnie-You know you don't have to be rude to us.

Mandy-I'm the one who wants to,so you better not get in my way.

Cajun Fox-That girl talks too good.(Laughs)

Eileen-(Sighs)

Chris-Time's up!So that's Carl,Evil Carl and...Who's going for the grass?

Mordecai-Me!

Katz-No way!It's me!

Mandy-I'm in charge so it's me!

Chris-Well,since you guys haven't decided,I chose Eileen for you guys!

Cajun Fox-The mole?!Your gonna make us lose!

Katz-Thanks a lot blue bird!

Mandy-You are gonna make us lose twice!

Mordecai-Look who's talking?If it weren't for you two,we wouldn't have this problem!

Jay-Come on guys,we should cheer Eileen for hope!

Margaret-Yeah!

Foxy-Hope you do great lass!

Eileen-Thanks Foxy!

Bonnie-Win for us ok?

Eileen-I'll try!

X

Chris-Alright actors!You know what the challenge is,oh and avoid sharks as well...(Laughs)And go!

Eileen-Woo!

Surfs towards a bell.

Margaret-Eileen,don't get too close to them!

Foxy-Lass!Ye have a shark on your tail!

Eileen-Huh?Ahhh!

Surfs away.

Carl-Uh oh!

Surfs away.

Evil Carl-Ha!What chickens they are!(Shoots a bell and it explodes)

Chris-1 point for Terrorism!

Bonnie-Aw man...

Katz-That mole better win this or else she gets the boot!

Mandy-Of course she has to!

Carl-Huh?I see a bell!

Shoots a bell and it explodes.

Carl-Yes!

Chris-1 point for Thundering Thunder!

Eileen-I gotta break the tie.

Shoots a bell and it explodes.

Chris-And that is 1 point for Grazing Grass!

Mordecai-Alright!

Jay-Go Eileen!

Evil Carl-I'm not gonna let you 2 win!

Knocks Carl from his surf board.

Clyde(V)-Hey!

Inky(V)-No fair!

Evil Jay(P)-Too bad!

Evil Zack-Were winning this challenge!

Carl-No your not!

Gets back into his surfboard.

Carl-If I want to win,then I'm gonna have to go beach style!(Puts on his sunglasses and surfs)

Luke-Alright Carl!

Cajun Fox-What does he think he's doing!?

Zim-What is he wearing?!

Grim-Those are sunglasses mon.

Zim-Sunglasses?

Evil Jay(P)-What an idiot,he doesn't even know what sunglasses are.

Zim-At least i'm not an animal like you!

Eileen-I see a bell.

Carl-Sorry Eileen.(Hits the bell and it explodes.)

Chris-Team Thundering Thunder is safe!It's against Evil Carl vs. Eileen for the last bell!

Evil Carl-Really?

Eileen-No,I gotta win!

Surfs towards the last bell.

Evil Jesse-Evil Carl,Stop her!

Evil Carl-On it!

Surfs towards Eileen.

Jay-Eileen!Watch out!

Eileen-Huh?(Was about to hit the last bell until she got jumped on Evil Carl)

Evil Carl-Sorry mole,but this is my win!

Eileen-No it's not!(Touches the mine)

Evil Carl-(Gasp)

Everyone Gasps!

BOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Chris-Uh oh!

X

10 seconds later.

Evil Carl-AHHHH!

Crashes down the sand.

Eileen-AHHHH!

Crashes down a rock.

Margaret-Eileen!

Mordecai-You ok?

Eileen-I can't feel my bones...

Chris-Sorry Eileen,but since your too injured,Your eliminated...

Team Grazing Grass-WHAT?!

Chris-Chef!Take her to get casted,then send her to the Lame-O-Sine.

Eileen-Aw man...

Foxy-Sorry bout your lost lass.

Eileen-It's ok...at least you have Bonnie for company.(Giggles)

Foxy-Errr...(Blushes)

Bonnie-Yeah...(Blushes)

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Jesse-So Eileen is out?What are the odd's of eliminating Evil Jesse and Katz now?!**

**Jay-I feel bad for Eileen,at least she can go see Rigby...**

**Eileen-Rigby!I'm coming for youuuuuu!(Smiles)**

**Foxy-So sad for the lass to leave.**

**Bonnie-I can't believe she crashed down a rock!That had to hurt.**

**Evil Carl-Lucky that it wasn't me!**

**Evil Luke-And that is another one out!**

**Evil Zack-Too bad,so sad!(Smiles Evilly)**

**Evil Jay(P)-Sucks,glad it wasn't me!**

**Evil Brayan-The mole is gone,who's next?**

**Evil Jesse-Bye bye Eileen!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Gilded Chris Ceremony Music:

Gilded Chris Ceremony:

Chris-Well played Eileen...See ya later!(Takes her to the Lame-O Sine)

Eileen-Bye guys!

Mordecai-Bye!

Margaret-Goodbye!

Jay-Hope you feel better!

Foxy-See ya lass!

Bonnie-Bye Eileen!

Katz-Say hi to the coon!(Laughs)

Cajun Fox-Tell him that his girlfriend showed up.(Laughs)

Mordecai-Shut up!

Mandy-This is the second time we lost!We better win next challenge!

Jay-Like your the boss.(Glares at her.)

Eileen-I'm coming Rigby!(Get's in the Lame-O-Sine and leaves)

Chris-And that is another contestant out!Who would win?Who would lose?Find out next time on Total Crazy Action!

**25th-Eileen**

**26th-Rigby**

**27th-CJ**

**28th-Evil Inky(V)**

**29th-Evil Clyde(V)**

**30th-Kitty**

**A special Chapter is coming next!Guess what it is!Read and Review!**

**As always,See ya next time!**


	7. TCA Aftermath 1:Secret Couple

Chapter 7:TCA Aftermath 1:Secret Couple!

Bridgette-Welcome everybody to the Total Crazy Action Aftermath show!

Geoff-Yup!Chris let us host this series aftermath again!Gotta thank the dude for this!

Bridgette-Don't forget what happened last time we hosted the aftermaths for Total Drama?(Glares at him)

Geoff-Oh,Sorry babe...won't happen again!I swear!

Bridgette-Anyway,here we have the peanut gallery for the contestants for season 1 who didn't participate this season.

Eddy-No fair!I should have been competing this season!

Thomas-Sorry dude,but it a choice...

Marcenline-Say that to Bratrayus here,He keeps on complaining!

Betrayus-Hey!That should had been me competing that season!

Ed-Gravy!

Schwick-Shut it Ed!

Double D-Don't be too rude.

Geoff-Gotta love the Drama!

Bridgette-Today,we got ourselves the first 6 contestants voted off in season 2.

Geoff-Let's take a quick look at them.(Presses a button and the TV turned on)

In the Loser Makeup Room from the TV:

CJ-Guy's stop fighting!

Kitty-I'll destroy you for voting me off!(Attacks her)

Rigby-Get off me!(Pushes Evil Clyde (V) and Evil Inky(V) aside)

Evil Inky(V)-You shouldn't have voted for us Rigby!

Evil Clyde(V)-Plus,our team voted your dumb girlfriend!

Eileen-Hey!Don't be rude.

Evil Inky(V)-Shut it mole!

Evil Clyde(V)-Kitty!Get rid of her!

CJ-Not helping!

Kitty-You'll get what you deserved cloud girl!(Punches her)

Eileen-Guy's look!(Points to a camara)

Evil Inky(V)-Creeps!

Evil Clyde(V)-They are watching us!

Geoff-Wow!We have a kitty fight in there.

Kitty-Don't you dare say that again before I rip your face with my cat claws!

Everyone Gasps.

Bridgette-Security!Bring them out here.

Eddy-Man!That was awesome!

Finn-Really dude?!

Jake-That was insane!

PB-They could have killed each other in minutes!

Bloo-Ha!I want them to get rid Rigby!

Mac-Bloo!Don't say that!

Frankie-Too bad Katz isn't here,I want to rip him apart!

Geoff-Here they are!

(The Security Guards carry the 6 of them and put them in the sofa)

Kitty-Don't touch me!

Evil Inky(V)-Why are we here?!

Trixie-For a talk.

Frankenbooger-Yup!

Zane-Gotta say,you guys got in a wild fight in that room.

Cole-I would go against these red ghosts in there if I want!

Blinky(C)-Hold up!You against us?!

Blinky(V)-There's 2 of us for you to handle!(Laughs)

Cole-Grr...

Bridgette-Anyway,you guys are here to see how you did during the season.

Geoff-And Kitty being the first to leave...How shocking...

Rigby-Yeah!She deserves it!After making out with her boyfriend in the alien challenge!(Laughs)

Kitty-No I didn't!And how did you know that?!

Geoff-I got the video right here!

X

Inside the Video:

Kitty-Hey there cutie.(Rubs Katz)

Katz-You know I like it when you do that.

Kitty-I know you do.(Kisses him)

Rigby is behind a tree laughing.

Rigby-That's how I knew.

Kitty-You!

Geoff-Relax Kitty,Next Is Evil Clyde(V) and Evil Inky(V)!

Both-What do you want?!

Bridgette-Oh nothing,just seeing your best moments in the show.

Geoff-Even when we caught you in camara running away from a bear.

Frankie-Can we see?!

Bridgette-Sure.

In the Video:

Evil Inky(V)-Alright!What's the plan?

Evil Clyde(V)-Simple,were gonna have to sabotage the other teams by leading a bear back to the trailers.

Evil Inky(V)-Excellent!

5 minutes later.

Evil Inky(V)-AHHHHH!

Evil Clyde(V)-Run!

X

Frankie-HAHA!(Falls down laughing along with Marcenline.)

Marceline-That was too good.

Ice King-What fools from running away from a bear!

Pacman-Who knows?

Melvin-I could do better than that!

Evil Clyde(V)-How dare you!

Was about to fight Geoff.

Geoff-Wait...We have to show CJ moments!

CJ-Heck NO!

Pinky(V)-Aw,But I wanted to see...

Gumball-Is it that bad?

Darwin-I'm sure it isn't that bad.

Geoff-Role the clip!

X

CJ-I'm Indiana Jones!(Swings in a vine)

Jesse-Careful CJ!

Inky(V)-You might get hurt!

Clyde(V)-Please come down..

CJ-As if!(Swings towards the vines but falls and landed on mud)

Carl-We told you so.

CJ-Great!Just great!My clothes are dirty!

X

Evil Inky(V)-Fool!You just had to swing through those vines!(Laughs)

Evil Clyde(V)-That's so funny!(Laughs)

CJ-Errr...(Turns Grey)

Eileen-CJ,calm down.

Rigby-Yeah!Don't go around killing everyone...

CJ-FINE!

Bridgette-Next is Rigby and Eileen!

Geoff-We have some unseen moments of Rigleen in this one.

Eileen-NO!(Blushes)

Rigby-No!It would ruined my life!

Bloo-Show Us!Show Us!Show Us!

Rigby-Stop talking!

Evil Inky(V)-Ha!Now it's your turn!

Evil Clyde(V)-Show us the clip!

Geoff-Here it is!

X

Rigby-Hey Eileen...

Eileen-Oh,hey.(Blushes)

Rigby-Look,I think I should tell you this.

Eileen-Show what?

Rigby passionately kisses her.

Eileen-Rigby...(Blushes)

Rigby-I like you...

X

Everyone was shocked.

CJ-Oh My God!(Fan Girl screaming)

Eileen-Rigby?...(Blushes)

Rigby-Why did you showed everyone about it!?(Blushes)

Eddy-Ha!ha!Rigby has a girlfriend!

Bloo-OMG!That was priceless!(Falls down laughing)

Dusk-Guy's,stop it!

Prize Pod-It wasn't funny!

Isaac-Of course it was!(Laughs)

Pacman(Jr.)-You guys are jerks.

Pacman(Ms.)-Don't be rude to people like that.

Eddy-Talk all you want ball head.

Pacman-Hey!

Kai-Guy's don't start!

Wilt-Don't make it worst!

Eduardo-Si.

Coco-Cococococo!(Who cares who you like!)

Finn-I agree!

Richard-Same with me!

Schwick-Oh yeah?Bring it fatso!

Nicole-Don't you dare talk to my husband like that!

Anais-Leave my Dad alone!

FP-You guys!

Trixie-This is worser than that white Ninja!

Zane-Hey!You and those pink ghosts should just be quiet!

Cylindria-Uh oh.

Pinky(C)-Oh yeah?!

Pinky(V)-Your just a robot anyway!

Pacster-Guys,now is not the time!

Spiral-For real stop!

Inky(C)-Man,I want them to fight already...

Clyde(C)-Inky(C),I think a riot is about to start...(Whimpers)

Schinitzal-Rada!(Yeah!)

Mung-This is gonna get ugly.

Chowder-But I didn't got my Lunch yet!

Truffles-You can wait later!

Panini-Yeah my num nums.

Endive-Now's not the time for that dear.

Gorgonazola-Yeah!You and your fat face Panini!

Panini-What did you just say?!

Geoff-Guys?

Everyone started to fight each other.

Courage-Help!

Bridgette-Uh...Well then,see ya later...

Geoff-Bye!

**25th-Eileen**

**26th-Rigby**

**27th-CJ**

**28th-Evil Inky(V)**

**29th-Evil Clyde(V)**

**30th-Kitty**

**See ya next time!Read and Review!**


	8. Medieval Jousting!

Chapter 8:Medieval Jousting!

**Chris-Last Time on Total Crazy Action...The teams were forced to chose 1 character to surf all the way to exploding mines.A little conflict between Carl,Evil Carl and Eileen leaded Eileen to be injured and be eliminated big time!The aftermath showed many unseen clips of the actors which ended having a big fight in the aftermath show...What will happen next?Find out right now on Total Crazy Action!**

**X**

Craft and Services Tent:

Mordecai-Hey there Margaret.

Grins at her.

Margaret-Oh hey...(Blushes)

Mordecai-I think you want me to give you this.(Kisses her)

Katz-Gag!

Margaret-Oh sorry...

Mandy-Get a room!We already have 2 couples in our team,I don't want any more!

Bonnie-Who?

Mandy-It's those love birds and you and that fox!

Bonnie-No,It's not like that!

Mandy-Sure...

Rolls her eyes.

Chris-It's challenge time!

Grim-Hey mon?Why are you dressed as a king?

Chris-Silence!Or I'll cut your head!

Grim looks nervous.

Evil Jesse-Oooooooooh,I'm starting to like this!

Jesse-You and your big mouth.

Evil Jesse-Say that again...

They glare at each other.

Jay-Obviously we can't make Evil Jesse good since he is pure evil!

Evil Luke-Shut it ninja!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Jay-They really need to leave!**

**Bonnie-Me and Foxy did not kiss once!But he is kinda cute(Blushes)...Wait!I take that back!(Grabs the camara)**

**Foxy-Those scallywags better not mess with my bon bon.**

**Jesse-Good vs Evil!**

**Evil Jesse-That idiot is gonna get what he deserves!**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

X

Chris-Welcome to the Dark Ages!

Mordecai-Woah!Cool Castle!

Chris-I know,today's challenge is adventure inside the castle avoiding the dangers inside within...When you reach the courtyard,that's where the second challenge begins!Also,you must carry an owl with you!First team to make it out with the owl get's a prize!And go!

X

Katz-I wish I had a castle like this,I would crush my enemies who try to enter...

Cajun Fox-You said it pal...

Mandy-Pss,You 2!We need to eliminate the birds today!

Katz-How?There's 3 of us.

Mandy-I'll try to make Jay vote for 1 of them,then we could beat them in a tiebreaker!

Cajun Fox-Sounds like a good plan!Let's do this!

X

Zim-Why do I have to carry this filthy thing in my shoulder?!

Evil Zack-Because we need to win the challenge so don't wake it up!

Evil Jay(P)-Watch out!(Dodges a falling sword)

Evil Brayan-Are these knights haunted or something?

Grim-The owl!

Zim-NO!Thanks a lot!

Crosses his arms.

Evil Jay(P)-Fine!Let's go get it!

Evil Carl-You just had to scare it didn't you?

X

Jesse-Hey there little guy...(Pets the owl)

Brayan-Aww...It looks kinda cute...(Pets him)

Jesse-I'm gonna call him Howler!

Brayan-Good name!

Carl-Are you guys acting that the owl is your baby?(Laughs)

Jesse-0_0

Brayan-0_0

Inky(V)-It's fine if you are like that,then it's fine...they won't make fun of you.

Clyde(V)-Yeah!Besides,you guys act like parents to the baby owl right now.

Jesse-(Looks at Brayan)Uhh...

Brayan-(Looks at Jesse)Uhh...

Zack-Come on!We got a challenge to win!

X

Mordecai-Aww,It looks like us.

Margaret-Yeah,But its an owl,and we are not the ones who gave it it's birth.

Bonnie-The guy is kinda cute!

Foxy-Yup!Hey there lad.

Jay-Why is there another baby owl flying away?

Evil Jesse-Get back here!(Run's past them)

Evil Zack-Get that owl!

Margaret-They are gonna hurt the owl!

Mordecai-Come on!

They ran to them.

X

Luke-I see an exit!

Jay(P)-The courtyard!

Chris-And Team Thundering Thunder won the first part of the challenge!

Brayan-Alright!

The other teams came crashing down a window.

CRASH!

Evevryone-Ow!

Mandy-What the heck was that!?Are you guys insane for trying to kill yourselves?!

Katz-It wasn't my plan!

Mordecai-Ow!I least I got the owl safe.

Zim-Wait!Where's our's!?

Finds it flying away.

Chris-Well since Team Thundering Thunder got their owl here first,they won't compete for the next part of the challenge and they are safe from elimination!

Jesse-Alright!

Evil Jesse-No fair!

Chris-Well it is...The next challenge is an extreme sport from the middle ages timeline...Which is Jousting!

Katz-Yes!We can finally kill each other!

Chris-Not that type of Jousting.

Jesse-I'll kill you if you kill me first Katz!(Glares at him)

Katz-0_0

Chris-Anyway,I chose 3 people from the 2 teams to compete against each other!Foxy Vs. Evil Brayan,Katz Vs. Evil Jesse and Bonnie Vs. Grim!

Evil Brayan-Sweet!

Chris-Instead of the Real Jousts,We are using these electro Jousts to shock your competitor away!(Holds Plastic Jousts with Electric ells on the top)

Foxy-My servos would lock up if I get shock!

Bonnie-Yeah!

Chris-How about ask Jesse to help you?

Jesse-Sure,Follow Me.

(1 minute later)

Bonnie-Alright!Were ready!

Cajun Fox-Bout time!

Mandy-You 3 better not screw this up or you're the ones who are going home!

Foxy-Say's who?

Chris-Let the Jousting commence!

Evil Brayan-Ha!This would be easy!(Rides his horse towards Foxy)

Foxy(Dodges)-Ye best be better than dat lad!(Shocks him and falls)

Chris-And Team Grazing Grass got a point!

Bonnie-Alright Foxy!

Evil Brayan-What!?That fox got me!?

Evil Jesse-Don't worry,I'll deal with Katz this round...

Chris-Evil Jesse and Katz!You guys ready?

Katz-I was born ready!

Evil Jesse-In your dreams you were!(Rushes towards him)

Katz-Ha!You miss!

Mordecai-Watch out!

Katz-Huh?(Gets shocked and falls)

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Evil Jesse-(Laughing Evilly)**

**Katz-Ow!(Gets electrocuted)**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Chris-Last round!Bonnie Vs. Grim!

Bonnie-(Sighs)

Foxy-Come on Bonnie,You can do this!

Bonnie-Thanks Foxy.

Grim-I hope I don't get my head popping off again...

Zim-...

Chris-And Joust!

Grim-I'm sorry that I have to do this mon.(Tries to shock him but misses)

Bonnie-No worries!(Tries to shock him but misses)

Foxy-Go Bonnie!

Margaret-Alright!

Mandy-Pssh,What losers they are.

Jay-Do you really have to be rude around here?

Mandy-So?Don't get into my business.

Mordecai-Get him Bonnie!

Evil Jay(P)-Just do it already!

Jesse-Get him out!

Bonnie-Ok!(Shocks Grim and he falls)

Grim-Ouch!

Foxy-Hooray for Bonnie!

Chris-And Team Grazing Grass wins the challenge!

Mordecai-Alright!

Brayan-Your safe!

Evil Zack-What?!

Chris-Team Terrorism meet me by the Gilded Chris Ceremony tonight!

Evil Jesse-You have got to be kidding me!

Cajun Fox-See ya losers!

**Tiolet Cam on-**

**Evil Jesse-Fools!(Cracks the Camara)**

**Grim-Man,I lost!  
><strong>

**Zim-Who to chose?**

**Evil Carl-Grim screwed up big time!**

**Evil Zack-Grim has to go!**

**Evil Luke-No way we are gonna lose again!**

**Evil Jay(P)-See ya Grim!**

**Evil Brayan-Bye Bye!**

**Tiolet Cam off-**

Gilded Chris Ceremony Music.

X

Gilded Chris Ceremony-

Chris-Welcome Back Terrorism!

Evil Carl-You call that a greeting?

Evil Jesse-I can't believe this!

Evil Brayan-Let's vote him off.

Zim-Who are you talking about?

Evil Jesse-None of your business!

Zim-Pssh...

Chris-Alright!You guys get the rules so...Vote for the contestant to leave into the Lame-O-Sine and be eliminated!

Evil Jay(P)-We already have our choice,right boys?

Evil Luke-Yup!(Nods)

Chris-Ok.

X

Chris-When I call your name,you will get a Gilded Chris Award and your safe from elimination,the person who does not get one,must stand up and walk in the carpet of shame,into the Lame-O-Sine and leave!First one goes to Evil Jesse...

Chef-Catch dweeb!(Throws him a Gilded Chris)

Evil Jesse-Thanks chef!(Catches it)

Chris-Next is Evil Carl,Zim,Evil Luke...

Evil Carl-Yes!(Catches his award)

Zim-At least i'm not leaving...

Chris-Then it's Evil Zack and Evil Jay(P)...

Grim-Wait what?

Evil Brayan-(Smirks)

Chris-And the final award goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Evil Brayan!

Grim-No!I lost!?

Chris-Sorry and get out!

Grim-Fine...(Gets in the Lame-O-Sine and leaves)

Chris-And that is another 1 down!Who would win?Who would lose?Find out next time on Total Crazy Action!

**Voters and Voted-**

**Evil Brayan-Grim(1)**

**Evil Jay(P)-Zim(1)**

**Grim-Evil Jesse,Evil Brayan,Evil Carl,Evil Luke,Evil Jay(P),Evil Zack(6)**

**Eliminated Chart-**

**24th-Grim**

**25th-Eileen**

**26th-Rigby**

**27th-CJ**

**28th-Evil Inky(V)**

**29th-Evil Clyde(V)**

**30th-Kitty**

**Read and Review!XD**


	9. The Future?

Chapter 9:The Future?

**Chris-Last time on Total Crazy Action!The actors had medieval challenges which ended up being extremely insane!After Grazing Grass won the second part of the challenge...Team Terrorism had to vote someone off...Since Grim messed up the win,he got eliminated...Which leads to 23 contestants remaining!Who would win?Who would lose?Find out right now on Total Crazy Action!**

**X**

Craft and Services Tent-

Jesse-Ok,There's 23 of us right now.

Carl-So that means a greater chance one of us about to leave.

Brayan-Guys,when is the next challenge gonna be about?

Chris-It's challenge time!

Katz-Oh please...Next thing you knew,he's gonna try and kill us.

Chris-Maybe or maybe not...Anyway meet me in the set in 10!

X

Chris-Welcome to the future!

Mordecai-Woah!This looks futuristic!

Cajun Fox-I would love to get lucky in the future.

Mandy-Don't count on it.

Chris-Today's challenge is racing...You must get in these futuristic cars and race each other to the finish line...Also it's an all one challenge!First person to reach the finish gets invincibility!

Jay-Woah!Cool!

Mandy-Where do you get this junk anyway?

Chris-Not telling you!You may start off when you guys reach your cars.

Jesse-But I can't drive!

Chris-Too bad!And go!

**Tiolet cam on-**

**Jesse-Not the best option Chris...**

**Brayan-Seriously!?I can drive even if I don't have a license?!This is awesome!**

**Tiolet cam off-**

Mordecai-Alright!I got a car!(Drives off)

Evil Jesse-Let's team up to sabotage those losers on the track.

Evil Brayan-Sounds like a good plan to me!(Drives off after Mordecai)

Margaret-Hey Jay?

Jay-What?

Margaret-Umm...Can we work together in this challenge?

Jay-Sure!I'll beat Evil Jesse's plan!

Margaret-Great!

Jesse-I sure hope I know what I'm doing...

Crashes in a wall.

Jesse-Seriously!?

Brayan-Come on Jess...We can work together!

Jesse-Since when did you learn to drive?

Brayan-I drive for love...(Blushes)

Jesse-Umm...(Blushes)Ok fine.

Brayan-Alright!Let's get this show on the road!

X

Foxy-Come on bon!

Bonnie-Foxy you know I can't drive.

Foxy-Then I'll ride ye with me.

Bonnie-Fine.

X

Zim-Get out the way!

Margaret-Hey!

Mordecai-Don't hurt her Zim!

Zim-Shut up!I'm gonna win this challenge!

Mandy-Hey love birds!

Margaret-Huh?

Mandy-Catch this!(Throws a match at their cars)

Mordecai-AHHH!

Margaret-Put it out!

Jay-Guys get in!

X

Mordecai-What the heck?!That bastard!

Margaret-She nearly killed us!

Jay-Don't worry!I'll lead us to the finish!

Katz-In your dreams ninja!(Throws a bomb at them)

Jay-HEY!

X

Jesse-Well at least things cant get worst...

Chris-Why are you guys doing?!This isn't some tag team race!You know what,anyone who's car is destroyed from this point is eliminated!

Jay-Uh oh!(His car explodes)

Chris-Well that's the first 3 out.(Giggles)

Mordecai-No fair!

X

Mandy-Alright,hey dorito head!

Cajun Fox-What?!

Mandy-Throw this bomb at bunny/fox couple.

Cajun Fox-I don't take orders from you!

Mandy glares at him.

Cajun Fox-Ok,ok just don't kill me.

Mandy-Good.

X

Evil Carl-Yes!I'm in the lead!

Mandy-You're so predictable as Billy.(Throws bomb at his car)

Evil Carl-You...

Boom!

Evil Carl-NO FAIR!

Mandy-Too bad booger bot!

X

Jesse-We have to get Mandy out!

Luke-Yeah!

Zack-I mean how hard could it be?

(Later)

Chris-And that leaves Mandy,Carl,Bonnie,Foxy and Evil Jesse left!

Evil Luke-That brat ruined us!

Evil Zack-Yeah!She made us lose!

Evil Jay(P)-Hopefully our master can win this.

Zim-I should have won!

Jay(P)-Carl!Get rid of Mandy!

**Tiolet Cam on:**

**Inky(V)-Things kinda went bad for us today.**

**Clyde(V)-Seriously,were did she get those bombs from!?**

**Carl-No way I'm losing to her!**

**Bonnie-Why are we in here together Foxy?**

**Foxy-Hush lad...You'll find out.**

**Bonnie-0_0**

**Katz-Hmph,I could have won.**

**Tiolet Cam off:**

Mandy-Alright you dumb heads,Prepare to lose!

Evil Carl-Yeah right!

Foxy-I'll get rid of ye both!

Bonnie-Foxy?

Carl-You 2,help me get Mandy and Evil jerk face here out.

Foxy-Sure thing!

Mandy-Nice try!(Throws bomb at them and explodes)

Chris-Looks like its Villain vs. Villain!

Jesse-Great...

Evil Jesse-You're not gonna win this Mandy!

Mandy-In the future I will take over the world!

Evil Jesse-Sadly I am!(Kicks her off her car)

Mandy-No!

Chris-Evil Jesse wins!

Everyone-0_0

Evil Jesse-Well looks like i'm not eliminated...Plus I beat Mandy!

Mandy-It's just a race idiot.

Evil Jesse-So?

Chris-Everybody to the Gilded Chris Ceremony pronto!

Evil Jesse-How it feel now Mandy?

Mandy glares at him and kicked his foot.

Evil Jesse-HEY!

**Tiolet Cam On:**

**Evil Jesse-Well then,I suppose I'll deal with her first.**

**Mandy-That idiot ruined my plans!**

**Jesse-Well,I couldn't chose who to win,they both suck.**

**Tiolet Cam Off:**

**X**

Gilded Chris Ceremony Music.

Gilded Chris Ceremony:

Chris-Welcome back actors!

Zim-Why do I have to come back into this place?

Mandy-Relax Ant head.

Zim-Hey!

Chris-You all no the drill along with no votes for Evil Jesse...

**Tiolet Cam On:**

**Carl-I'm voting for Mandy,she does too she looks like some kind of witch!**

**Katz-As agreed,We had a brief discussion with the evil doers...We decided to all vote for booger bot...Se ya later bot.**

**Evil Jesse-As seen as we talked over it.I think it's time for Carl to leave.**

**Mordecai-Why can't Mandy,Katz and Evil Jesse get all eliminated at once?**

**Mandy-I got the brains,first off,i'll deal with the brawn.**

**Tiolet Cam Off:**

Chris-Now for the gilded Chris,Whoever doesn't get one is out from the competition!Meaning that you lose a chance for the 10 billion!First one goes to Evil Jesse...

Evil Jesse-HA!

Chris-Next is Jesse,Margaret,Inky(V),Clyde,Mordecai,Jay,Cajun Fox,Katz,Zim,Evil Carl,Evil Brayan,Evil Luke,Evil Jay(P),Brayan,Luke,Zack,Jay(P),Evil Zack...

Foxy-Umm...

Chris-4 left,This one goes to the Couple...

Bonnie-Really?(Catches his award)

Carl glares at Mandy.

Mandy glares at Carl.

Chris-The final Award goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Mandy!

Carl-HER!?

Jesse-Carl is out?!

Mordecai-But how?!

Evil Jesse-We agreed to eliminate one of you guys together.

Evil Brayan-As seen as you gotten rid of 2 of us.

Katz-At least we got 1 of them out.(Laughs)

Mandy-Told ya I got the brains.

Carl-No matter!Brayan and Jesse are gonna be tough for you to beat in this competition.

Mandy-We'll see about that,as for now,I gotten rid of you for once.

Carl growls at her.

Chris-See ya Carl.

Carl-Man,Well at least the others are there to beat her.(Get's in the Lame-O-Sine and leaves)

Chris-And that leaves 22 contestants around for the rest of the challenges...Who will win?Who will lose?Find out next time on Total Crazy Action!

Mandy-This is some lame show name you got there.

Chris-...I guess that's why some people hate you...

Mandy-Correct.

**The voters and the Voted-**

**Carl-Evil Jesse,Evil Carl,Evil Luke,Evil Jay(P),Evil Zack,Evil Brayan,Katz,Cajun Fox,Mandy,Zim(10)**

**Mandy-Carl,Jesse,Brayan,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Foxy,Bonnie,Mordecai(8)**

**Evil Jesse-Margaret,Jay(P),Luke,Zack,Jay(0)(Not counted and wasted their vote)**

**Eliminated Chart-**

**23rd-Carl**

**24th-Grim**

**25th-Eileen**

**26th-Rigby**

**27th-CJ**

**28th-Evil Inky(V)**

**29th-Evil Clyde(V)**

**30th-Kitty**

**Was on hiatus sorry...But I'm back!Read and Review if you want.**


End file.
